Angeles
by Lady's Potter
Summary: Este es un regalo para mi querida amiga secreta, Angeles Potter... Conjunto de Drabbles :D
1. Una mujer sorprendente

**HACE YA MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBÍA NI OCUPABA MI CUENTA EN FANFICTION, PERO HE VUELTO Y ESTA VEZ ES PARA OTORGARLE UN REGALO A MI AMIGA SECRETA, MI QUERIDA POLLITA, LOCA POR DAN, ANGELES *.* **

**ESTE CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES ESTÁN DEDICADOS EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ELLA**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Y nos encontramos aquí transmitiendo en vivo desde la alfombra roja…<em> **- Era la voz de una mujer elegante, hablando delante de una cámara, seguramente transmitiendo a algún canal- **_Podemos observar como viene caminando Lady Gaga. Pero WOW! Esta chica que se ha puesto encima ésta vez?_**- exclamó sorprendida al ver el vestuario de la susodicha- **_creo que… si no me equivoco el que viene atrás es Daniel Radcliffe. Si, es él y ¡no puede ser! Viene de la mano con una chica… veremos que nos dice_** – La mujer comenzó a llamar la atención del hombre para poder hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Era una de la entrega de premios más importantes de Estados Unidos y todo el mundo que era y merecía ser conocido se encontraba ahí y Daniel Radcliffeno era la excepción, el cual no quería llamar la atención por su nueva novia ni por ser el niño Harry Potter, si no que por sus nuevos trabajos. . .

-**_Su nombre es Ángeles y es una mujer sorprendente_**- le dijo a la periodista antes que hiciera la pregunta que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

><p><strong>MUY BIEN Y TERMINÉ EL PRIMERO. <strong>

**COMO SE PUEDEN DAR CUENTA ES UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN MI ACTOR PREFERIDO Y EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, DANIEL RADCLIFFE. **

**CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA ANGELES.**


	2. El destino y un hombre desconocido

**Y AQUI VA EL SEGUNDO, ES UN POCO PENOSO Y RARO, NI SIQUIERA SÉ PORQUE LO ESCRIBI, SOLO LO HICE PORQUE ERA LO QUE SENTÍA.**

* * *

><p>No sabía como había llegado allí, ni en que circunstancias lo había hecho, ni siquiera conocía a alguien. Solo sabía que estaba en Londres, lejos de su hogar, lejos de quien la había hecho sufrir y lejos también de su familia.<p>

Era de noche, llovía. Su cuerpo estaba empapado y ya no sabía si era por las gotas de lluvia o las de sus lágrimas. Estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer. Corrió, quizás queriendo dejar los problemas atrás o quizás buscando algún refugio, eso ni ella lo sabia. Entró a un edificio y se sentó en el suelo, cubría su rostro con sus manos, mientras delicadamente el portero le pedía abandonar el edificio.

_**-Ella me viene a ver a mi**_- habló un hombre de ojos azules entrando al edificio, un tanto apenado por la chica- _**Ven preciosa, perdón por la tardanza**_- le tendió una mano, mientras la chica lo observaba con cierto temor –_** ¡Oh, vamos! No seguirás enojada por tardarme cinco minutos o si?**_. ..

La chica lo miró y sin conocerlo si quiera, tomó su mano. Confió en esos ojos como el cielo.

-_**Discúlpeme usted Sr. Radcliffe**_- dijo el portero mientras los chicos subían en el ascensor.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ANGIE<strong>

**TAMBIEN DEDICADO A MIS LOCAS QUERIDAS**


	3. 50 años

Ya han pasado 50 años desde la primera vez que me encontré con Dan.

Han sido ya, 50 años de problemas.

50 años de discusiones bobas arregladas por un beso

50 años de penas

50 años de días sin hablarnos

Pero han sido también, 50 años donde hemos estado juntos

50 años donde la felicidad reinaba nuestra casa

50 años de alegrías luego de cada discusión

50 años amor y pasión

50 años de noches sin dormir

50 años. . . y vamos por más.


	4. Noche buena

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO DRABBLE :D ESPERO QUE TE HAYAN GUSTADO ANGIE ^^**

* * *

><p>La tensión sexual era palpable en la habitación, sus respiraciones destilaban erotismo y sus ojos expresaban lujuria.<p>

Si. Ella solo quería verlo desnudo y comprobar si esas nalgas que vio en internet algún día, eran tan duras, firmes y redonditas como se las imaginaba. Él, ya no pensaba en nada, solo sabía que Angeles disfrutaría de una noche buena, a pesar de que faltaba harto para navidad.

Lentamente ella besó su mano, luego su mejilla, un parpado y la comisura de los labios masculinos. Él repitió la operación.

Tomados de las manos, se encaminaron a la habitación, su aliento era dulce y sus miradas llenas de nervios y ternura.

Suavemente Dan besó su boca, bajó por el cuello y en un segundo tenía a Ángeles sin ropa. La contempló con admiración y sonrió. Estaba claro. Sería la mejor noche buena de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>PARA QUE VEAS QUE HICE UN SACRIFICIO, FUERON DRABBLES ENTRE TU Y DAN... COMPARTÍ A MI AMOR CONTIGO<strong>

**ESO :D ESPERO QUE PASES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD**


End file.
